Sun Maiden
by yataki
Summary: You dont know the whole story of Endymion or Serenity. What really caused the destruction of the Powerful Moon And Earth? The answer is found on the Star called Sun. The Sun being weakened caused the end of Earth and Moon as we know it.
1. intro

**Sun Maiden**

Our story begins back when Sailor Moon was known as Princess Serenity and Tuxedo Mask as Prince Endymion. They lived in a time when peace existed among the planets. The most beautiful planet was Earth where Prince Endymion ruled. Endymion parents had died in an accident leaving the young Prince an orphan. Endymion was placed in care of his father's counselor Dragule. Dragule had a young daughter named Beryl who spent much time with Endymion throughout his childhood. They became very close and Beryl grew to love Endymion. Everything would change when Dragule gave his life to save Endymion during an attempted assassination. Dragule left behind his pregnant wife and Beryl. Beryl was never able to see Endymion much after her father died. Beryl kept her mind on her new baby sister who was born a few months later. They named her Pearl. She had grayish green hair and creamy yellow eyes. Beryl was very fund of her sister, but Pearl's mother did not care much for her baby daughter who reminded her so much of her husband Dragule. Pearl's mother only thought of her Beryl who loved Endymion. Endymion owed their family for their sacrifice and she wanted much to see her daughter queen. She would push Beryl to go talk to the Prince and get his attention. Endymion spoke to Beryl only at the dancing balls out of obligation for her father's sacrifice. Endymion had respected Dragule, who was like a second father to him. Beryl and him were close as children and he had enjoyed her company. He did not mind when she asked to dance with him, but he only saw her just like every ordinary maiden he knew in his kingdom. Beryl saw Endymion he a different way. She would listen to his every word and she loved when he would smile at her. Beryl's love just grew more every time she saw Endymion and she thought he must feel the same way for her.

One day, Beryl decided to ask Endymion out for a walk. She wanted to spend some time with him and tell him of her feelings. As she was looking for the prince her eyes fell upon him in the garden, but he was not alone. He was with another girl, but not any girl it was that Princess of the Moon and Endymion had embraced her in his arm. She hid behind a tree and saw Endymion kiss the princess. Beryl's heart was shattered. She ran home crying to her mother. Beryl's mother grew furious of what she heard. Little Pearl saw her sister sadness and she began to feel sad as well. She comforted her older sister, but their mother wasn't going to sit around and do nothing. She had heard of the Evil Queen Metalia who was locked away in a cave on Earth. Since her husband's death and the pain her daughter felt her heart was filled with anger. She slowly hardens her daughter's heart with hate and she sent her daughter to unleash Queen Metalia and gain the power to rule this planet. Her mother had planned her revenge. She knew to bring down the Earth she must first weaken the Sun who was ruled by the beautiful queen Irene.

Queen Irene was a kind and powerful ruler of the Sun. Her ties with the Earth were tight and both planets relied on each other. Queen Irene began to have nightmares the night Beryl's mother declared her revenge on Earth. She would wake up in the middle of the night frantic of what she saw in her dream. Death was upon her which she knew would lead to the destruction of the planets. Even though she was a powerful queen she learned long ago not to try to change your destiny. She took the dream as a warning, telling her to prepare her daughter Irene, nicknamed Tiffany to take the thrown as Queen one day. Tiffany was a 14 year old teenager who was very shy and polite. Tiffany had golden braided hair and beautiful red lips. She was known for having sweet purple eyes.

One night, Irene awoke all hot and sweaty. She got up and put her robe on. She left her husband's bedside and went for a walk to the throne room where a pitcher of water and a glass laid. The maidens would leave it out for the Queen when she would get up in the middle of the night. When she touched the glass she felt a spark throughout her body. She knew what it meant and she felt a pair eyes watching her. She picked up the glass and she whispered "I'll be with you my daughter, watching you from a far. I love you." She poured water into the glass and before she drank the water she knew contained poison, she turned to face her murderer. She yelled "evil will not be able to bring destruction to this world. I'll make sure of that, my death will not bring the beginning of the destruction, it will unleash the power to stop you." She drank and as she brought the glass down, she closed her eyes. She stopped breathing and was collapsing. As she slowly fell the glass fell from her hands and hit the floor unbroken. The whole kingdom felt their beloved Queen slipping way. The whole kingdom awoke. Their Queen was dead. The murderer lurking in the shadows laughed as she vanished. Her next stop was the moon to destroy that princess who stole the Prince's heart away from Beryl.

The window was open to Princess's room. The breeze blew in as Serenity slept in her bed. Evil lurked in, but did not know that she had been seen. She peered inside the curtains to see the beautiful princess a sleep with no worries and filled with many beautiful dreams. It sickened her to see her. She took her dagger and as she was to pierce the princess's heart the door slammed open. The princess awoke from her sleep and she screamed seeing the dagger. The soldier who had seen her come in through the window attacked her. She jumped out the window and ran to get away. Queen Serenity, Selene known as on Earth, was awoken and she ran to find the evil.

She came face to face with the evil. Queen Serenity glared at her. A maiden came running to the Queen with news of the Sun Queen found dead. Queen Serenity stared back at the woman consumed with hate and she was sure that she had killed the Sun Queen. She knew now that she could not let her go unpunished for the murder of the Sun Queen and the attempt murder of her precious daughter. She held her wand in her hand as she called the power of the moon. "Moon Cosmic Power!" The evil fought back with all her might, but she was overpowered by Queen Serenity and destroyed.

Beryl heard of her mother's death and now she was filled with more hate. She found the cavern that held a powerful evil, known as Queen Metalia. She could help Beryl get her revenge on the Moon Kingdom. She found the entrance to the cavern and entered. The description on the wall warned her of the danger if she unleashed its power. Beryl did not care. It got darker as she went deeper in. She stumbled into a room with coldness surrounding her. There was more writing on the walls, but there were also pictures of the creature. The description in the room warned not to let the evil creature out or the whole world was doomed. Beryl hesitated, but decided to go on. Beryl found the gateway that would unleash the evil. She pushed the rock button and dashing wind blew her back. A loud echo was heard and a scream was hurled her way. Queen Metalia had awakened and Beryl was consumed with dark power. Beryl laughed; she now was able to get her revenge with the help of Queen Metalia.

Beryl began her vengeance with Earth. She turned the people of the Earth against the Moon kingdom. King Endymion tried to reason with his people, but the evil that had consumed them was too strong. Beryl then decided it was time to destroy the good people of the Earth.

As she brought an end to the Earth she headed to the Moon. Prince Endymion had escaped to the Moon to warn the Queen of the evil coming. Beryl attacked the Moon with a vengeance without warning. She found Prince Endymion protecting Princess Serenity and it made her angrier. Sailor Soldiers tried to stop Queen Metalia, but it was useless she was too powerful for them. Queen Serenity used her power to stop Beryl with Queen Metalia, but her power alone was not able to destroy them. She got help from the Sun King and their powers destroyed Beryl and sealed Queen Metalia away. Peace was brought to the universe once again. Everything came to occur as they were supposed to. Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity were married. Their future was in place as King and Queen of Earth.

A thousand years later, on Earth, there still lived Beryl younger sister, Pearl. Pearl was left with no family and at first all she felt was sorrow. She felt so alone and unloved. She was picked on and could not make any friends. She hit the age of eighteen and she could no longer take it. She wasn't going let anyone treat her like she was beneath them. Every time she looked at herself in the mirror, she remembered her sister and what had happened to her. The man she loved turned his back on her and loved another. They took her sister from her, the one who loved her the most. The royals stole her family from her. She had every right to be angry and mad. Pearl was known to be like her father, kind and gentle, but not any longer. She became more like her mother. She had hate for this world, the people in it and everything around her. If she could only change everything, go back in time and finished what her mother did not, to weaken the Sun Kingdom. If it weren't for them, then Queen Serenity would not have been able to kill her sister Beryl. That is what she needed to do.

She remembered Beryl talking about this cavern she found that contain evil that gave her the power to conquer Earth. Pearl went seeking the cavern and unleashed Queen Metalia once again. She found a way through time and a way to go pass through every obstacle that would get in her way. Pearl attacked the Sun with a great army. Since her mother killed the Queen of the Sun the planet had not been as strong as before. The King tried his best to fight them off, but they got stronger and he couldn't fight them off any more. Without his wife power he didn't have the strength to destroy them. The Sun was acting up, burning and it was no longer yellow, but orange red. The moon kingdom knew something was wrong on Earth as well as on the Sun. Before they knew it Beryl attacked the Moon.

Beryl tried to conquer the Moon, but she was not successful, but this time Queen of the Moon sealed her up at Earth and sent her daughter with everyone else through time to a thousand years later where there were reborn. Beryl found a way out a thousand years later with a vengeance and sent creatures to Earth to gather energy so she could destroy Earth, but five soldiers were brought together once again to fight the evil. It was a long fight, but the sailor soldiers did it. They destroyed Beryl and her men.

The Moon now was destroyed as well as the Earth. Pearl was more powerful than her sister since coming from the future. She attacked the Sun with a million men that she had brainwashed and fought off all of the King's men. She was able to get to the castle. As Pearl was getting into the castle the Sun King was getting his daughter Tiffany off the planet with her guardian cat, Zeus. The King gave her a letter and sent her off, but as she was leaving Pearl's men had entered the castle and her father tried to fight them off as long as he could, giving her time to escape. As the Sun Princess stopped to help her father, but a big bubble surrounded her and she took off. As she looked back at her home planet she could see the Sun burning at high temperatures from all the destruction that was being done by the evil that lived in the universe. This could be the last time she would see her father.

She shed tears.

She fell into a deep sleep and her cat Zeus also fell into a deep sleep. They traveled far and wide into the dark space of time.


	2. act 1:

Act 1: Earth a thousand years later

Tiffany woke up in a bed she did not recognize with her cat Zeus beside her. She barely remembered what had happened to her. She held a piece of paper in her hand and it sparked a memory of her father giving her a letter. She opened it slowly frightened by what it contained. She read:

"Dear Daughter,

By the time you read this letter you have made it to Earth in the 20th century. You must know I might not be alive. Time has a funny way to repeat itself. You will see people you knew once who have no memory of you. You will also have little memory of you past, the effect of your travel. Many things have happened that are unexplained and you will soon find the answers to those questions. It seems something had terribly gone wrong. Pearl was a mere child and she appeared to us much older. We were told by a source that the future Pearl traveled through time so the outcome of our future has changed. I fought Pearl until now, but I could not destroy her. I have my worries that she will come after you. The locket that once belonged to your mother contains a crystal that holds the power of Sun. Guard it with your life and the locket will protect you. It will give you the power to transform into a soldier called Sailor Sun. When you are in trouble hold up your locket and call out Sun Locket Power and you will transform. Your guardian cat has the power to transform into a tiger. He will guide you towards your destiny. Your greatest power is your will and determination. Remember you can do anything you put your mind to. Don't be deceived by what you see and know. Your heart can be your worst enemy. You will find out many secrets or truth about the Sun Kingdom. Be strong.

Your father,

The King"

The universe is cruel to play such a trick on her she thought. She lost many of her memories from her past life, but has knowledge of what has happened after the Sun Kingdom crumbled. She saw the events of Earth, but was not able to do anything. Now, she is here on Earth, in reality, but has no idea what she must do. She barely remembers anything and only has a vague memory of the day of the attack. She did have a clear picture of Pearl who attacked the Sun and has caused this outcome. She wanted to find her and make her pay.

"This can not be happening. I must revenge my father's death," She yelled.

At the moment she stopped talking she heard a strong male voice telling her revenge can weigh heavily against her heart and could consume her. She should never allow her anger to control her or it will be the end of her. She was confused. Who was talking to her? As she looked down on the floor she saw her cat Zeus moving his mouth.

"Zeus, you talk?" Tiffany asked softly.

"I have always be able to talk, but was forbidden to until now. This women you want her to pay, named Pearl, she is known as Beryl's sister and the daughter of the women who poisoned your mother. Things have gone strangely wrong. This was not supposed to be our future, Princess. We are in a time where all the sailor soldiers, Serenity and Endymion have been reborn which causes you to lose your memory of the past. If they have remembered anything of the past we are not part of it. I have a haunch Pearl will come after us all. We must be ready," Zeus said.

Meanwhile on the Sun a thousand years earlier, Pearl had found out that the Sun Princess had escaped. She screeched in anger. But no worry she will find that little princess and end her miserable life. She got message that Beryl had been captured and set to Earth a thousand years from now with those disgusting sailors. Her effort to change the future has failed. She tried to change the future, but she learned she can't. Even if she does travel through time to try to change what happens to her sister it would not do any good. Pearl decided she would take on her sister's mission and take over Earth and the only way to do that is to destroy the Maiden of the Sun, Irene, ruler of the future Sun Kingdom.

Pearl and her army traveled to the year 1992 to find it different than what they had left it. They found a base and prepared for the beginning of destruction. Tokyo would be first. She commanded Stone to find the Princess. Stone, the blue hair soldier with a purple diamond on his forehead bowed at the inpatient Pearl. His diamond had darkened over time. As Beryl had turn the men from Endymion's army on Earth, Pearl had done the same with the Sun.

Each man Pearl had wore a diamond in the middle of their foreheads. That symbolized there evil life they lived. If you look closely you will see what they had done wrong to become evil. Pearl would help them out with their problem in exchange for nothing or that is what she said. When they signed the contract they couldn't change their mind. What they didn't read at the bottom of the contract that was in small print that when your problem was solved they would become hers. Many men knew about it, but they were so desperate that they would do anything. Some others wanted to get revenge or they wanted power. To get this revenge or power they had to join Pearl's army. What they gained from Pearl was they would never die unless they were killed. When Pearl declared war on the Sun many of her men were killed, but every time one was killed the next was more powerful than the first. One of Pearl's men was the darling sun princess' cousin Jason. Not only did she get men from her time, but from the past. Jason was tricked into giving his life to Pearl. He is still alive, but the Sun Princess has never seen him since he joined Pearl's army. Since Jason is a descended of the Sun Kingdom it is a great advantage for Pearl. Jason is the most powerful man she has and she will use him to destroy her.

Zeus had wondered off from Tiffany. As he walked by an arcade Zeus had a strange feeling overcome him and as he turned he spotted a familiar feline. He knew the dark black cat with the crescent moon was Luna. Zeus followed Luna and Serena as they headed to Raye's temple.

Tiffany laid in bed looking out the window pondering. She thought the planet was so beautiful and so different from the Sun. She never had visited Earth. She was forbidden to leave the Sun. Her father tried to shelter her from the pain of the world even though she could still feel the pain of Earth as if she was connected to it somehow.

Soon the full moon fell upon the night. Tiffany looked up at the bright moon and she could not help, but remember Serenity. She would be the same age as Serenity. They shared some good memories, but their friendship soon died. She could not recall why. Zeus soon appeared telling her what he had learned. The Sailor Soldiers feared of a new enemy coming and Zeus knew that meant Pearl was nearby. Tiffany told Zeus that they will be prepared when Pearl would show her face.


	3. act 2:

Act 2: Sailor Sun's First battle  
  
Tiffany woke up to her new life; forgetting the old very slowly. She looked out the window and noticed the sun and she could tell it was passed seven. The Sun was beautiful, but did not shine like it once did. Every time she looked at the Sun she remembered her mother and she always knew she was with her. She opened her closet to notice she had school uniforms. Some things never seem to change; she never got to where what she wanted. She thought it was about time to go to school and be a normal girl something she was never able to be.   
  
She got dressed and went to Zeus' room which was next door to hers. She opened the door a little and took a look in to notice him sleeping peacefully. He once slept on her bed when she was little to protect her, but when she turned 12 he didn't sleep in her room. He would come time to time at night to check on her. She always felt there was more to Zeus than she knew. She closed the door and went to fetch her bag. She realized she was going to be late so she started to run. She ran like she knew where she was supposed to go.  
  
On her way to school she bumped into Serenity, she was late as well. They took different routes. Tiffany arrived at the school a split second before Serenity. Serenity stopped as she noticed Tiffany. For a moment, time stopped for the both of them. Serenity looked at Tiffany with her blue eyes and smiled.   
  
"I guess were both late," Tiffany told her.  
  
"Will, it not like it is new for me. You must be new. Who's your teacher?" Serena asked.  
  
"Miss Haruna."  
  
"Then we better get going or she'll have a cow."  
  
Serena grabbed Tiffany's hand and pulled her towards the class. The bell rang before they could make it and Miss Haruna was ready for them.   
  
"You're late Serena again. Well, you have a friend with you today. Who are you?" Asked Miss Haruna.  
  
"My name is Tiffany and I am really sorry for being late."  
  
"I didn't know I had a new student. They never inform me of any thing."  
  
"I haven't yet filled out all the paper work. They told me just come to school and get to know the atmosphere."  
  
"Why not sit right next to Molly. We will begin class now. Open you books to page seventy."  
  
When lunch came, Tiffany went out side and sat down under a tall tree with white beautiful flowers. Earlier she went to the school library and checked out a book. She brought out a book to read under the tree, but she couldn't concentrate. Something was bothering her. She has a feeling she can't understand; her heart hurt. As she looked up she noticed Lita, Serena, and Amy coming towards her. They were all the same from the last time she saw them in the past. All three introduced them selves.   
  
"Hi Tiffany, I'm Serena. I'm the girl who was late this morning with you."  
  
"Yes, I remember you."  
  
"These are my friends Lita and Amy."  
  
"Hello Lita and Amy."   
  
"Where did you go to school before?" asked Amy.  
  
"I am from a far place. I didn't really go to a school… I was home schooled. I had a tutor come to my house to teach me."  
  
"A tutor, I was thinking of getting one," Said Serena.  
  
"Yes and you would have them do all your homework."  
  
"Oh, Lita, why do you have to think the worse of me?"  
  
"You guys stop it right now. So how was your tutor?"  
  
"He was the best. We were very close friends. He taught me many things and I taught him many things also. He got into a college of his choice, but it wasn't near. You could say it was like on another planet. When he left, I never saw him again. I got a few letters, but they stopped. A part of me died that day. He was very special to me."   
  
"It sounds like you liked him," said Lita.  
  
"I did, I remember him so clearly, his smile and his eyes."  
  
"I wonder what happened to him," said Amy.  
  
"Where ever he is now I am sure he has forgotten me."  
  
"Please! A boy can never forget a girl as pretty as you," said Lita.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So what was his name?" Asked Serena.  
  
"I called him Andy. You know the more I remember him. I feel like he is near by, but it is just wishful thinking. It doesn't matter where he is, it is in the past. I don't expect anything from him."   
  
"We know an Andrew, but he isn't anything like the Andy you knew. He works at the arcade and he is dreamy," said Lita  
  
It hit her that they could be the same person, but he died long ago with the people on the Earth. Was he reborn? If so, she could see him once again. If they ever do meet again it would not go well.   
  
"So Lita, you like this boy, Andrew?" asked Tiffany.  
  
"Yes, he looks like my old boyfriend."  
  
"Every one looks like your old boyfriend Lita!" remarked Serena.  
  
"Do you take any classes after school Tiffany? I go to a computer class," said Amy.  
  
"No, I don't take any extra classes. I use to   
  
"Tell us about your family," said Serena.  
  
"It's just me and my cat."  
  
"I have a cat too her name is Luna. What about your cat?" asked Serena.  
  
"My cat is white with black stripes and his name is Zeus. I had my cat since I was little. He is the only family member I still have."  
  
"I also live by myself too. My parents died in an airplane crash, but I don't need a cat because I have friends to keep me company," said Lita.  
  
"My parents are dead to, but I don't like to talk about it."  
  
The recess bell rang and they were not able to say any thing else. The school day ended at three. After school Tiffany went shopping and bought a laptop, alarm clock and many other things she thought they needed. Then she went to market and got some groceries. She got home to find Zeus sleeping on the couch. She made dinner and woke Zeus up to talk about the day.  
  
Meanwhile Pearl's soldier Stone plan was in progress. His monster Mac was still looking for the princess. His body was a computer screen and his arms were mouse. If the girls did not match they stole their energy that would let Queen Metalia out from her dimension. Mac spotted a girl that looked just like the princess.   
  
He jumped in front of her, but he didn't know it was Serena, the moon princess that he had found. Tiffany and Serena were both known to look a like and have some of the same traits. While Tiffany brought warmth and happiness towards the people she meant, Serena brought laughter and much love. It is true Serena is a crybaby, but she was true to her feelings. Tiffany always stood strong, but would hide her true feelings. When her mother died she didn't let her father see her tears. She held everything back until one night she just cried all night. Keeping her pain inside could be the end of her.   
  
"Hey, Princess! I have found you."  
  
"Luna, how does he know?"  
  
"Run Serena."  
  
"You can't run away from me forever."  
  
"Scouts, hurry there is a new enemy," Said Serena.  
  
"Hurry up and transform Serena."  
  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
  
Serena transformed into Sailor Moon in a blink of an eye.   
  
"In the name of the Moon, you're punished."  
  
"Yeah right! Mouse attack!"  
  
"Wah! Some one help me."  
  
Just then Sailor Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury appeared ready to fight. Mars put her hands together and yelled "Mars fire ignite!" A burst of fire streamed towards the monster. Jupiter yelled "Jupiter lightning crash!" Dell fell to the ground. He got back up he wouldn't let the sailor scouts beat him. He started to shoot disks from his floppy. The sailor scouts jumped around trying to shun clear. Sailor Venus arriving late came to the rescue.  
  
"Crescent V Smash. You guys must be happy I'm here."   
  
"Enough of this, Sound attack."  
  
The girls covered their ears, but they still could here the screeching sound. They fell to the ground. Dell rapped a cord around them and started to suck their energy. They were becoming too weak to fight back. Just as the monster thought he was done with the Sailor Scouts a rose was thrown.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Tuxedo Mask and I will not let you zap energy from any girl."  
  
Tuxedo Mask tried to free the Sailor Scouts from the cords, but he could not. The cords were unbreakable. The scouts were running out of time. So Tuxedo Mask only chance was to fight the evil creature. He tried his best, but the monster was too strong for him. He had never seen a creature that the sailor scouts could not beat. Where could this beast have come from? Tuxedo got rapped with cords and his is energy was being sucked out of him.   
  
Tiffany felt some thing inside her burning. Zeus noticed her expression and asked what was wrong. Tiffany got up and ran. Zeus followed in a panic. She ran until she saw the monster.   
  
"It must be one of Pearl's creatures looking for me. They have the scouts I must help them. Sun Locket Power Make-Up."  
  
She transformed into the same kind of uniforms as the sailor scouts. Her bow was white and her skirt creamy yellow. Her long, yellow hair was braided and her beautiful eyes shined with strength. It came to her to what to do. She sent a yellow rose flying down to the enemy.  
  
"What, another scout!"  
  
"I am Sailor Sun and I will burn you to dust. Shock rum of the Sun release the Sailor Scouts." Sailor Sun curved in her arm and swung her arm straight out releasing the shock rum.The Shock rum flew through the air, down to the sailor scouts were the cords were cut and the Sailor Scouts were released, but they were still weak.   
  
"What, there's another scout! She's so pretty," said Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Sun stood tall and she faced the monster. A beautiful white tiger with black stripes stood beside her. Her one and only guardian Zeus growled in coronation of the Sun Princess.  
  
"You are the Sun Princess I've been looking for. You have all the features of the Princess. The yellow long braided hair and those purple eyes. I must capture you. Cords rap around her."  
  
"I will never let your queen take over the Earth. Sun Staff!"  
  
She used her staff to fight the monster. Mac threw everything he had from cds to disks. She blocked everything single one with her staff. When he had no more to throw she plunged toward him and with her staff she broke his screen. All the energy he gained was released. Sailor Sun went in for the kill. She took out her sun wand.  
  
"Sun wand elimination power!"  
  
The Mac monster was destroyed and the planet was once again peaceful. As the Sailor scouts turned towards where Sailor Sun was she had vanished.  
  
"Where did she go?" Asked Serena.   
  
"Luna, how come we have never heard of this scout before and what was he talking about the Sun Princess?" asked Amy.  
  
"I have never heard of a scout named Sailor Sun, but I have heard of the Sun Princess. Serena, you were best friends with her. Her mother was killed in a fight and your mother Serena, killed her murderer. Sailor Sun could be the Sun Princess, but I'm not sure."  
  
"How come none of us remember the Sun Princess?" Asked Venus.   
  
"Will Venus, when the queen made you forget about your past lives on the moon that could have been erased as well, but also the sun was independent. It was allies with the Earth. They didn't need as much protection as the Moon Kingdom. The Sun kingdom was more powerful than the Moon Kingdom. The Queen of the Moon and of the Sun was very close. The two planets watched over each other, but when the Sun Queen died, her husband didn't talk much to the moon people. He must have been very upset and going or talking with the moon people would bring back memories of his wife, but that didn't stop his daughter from learning about the Moon kingdom and about the Moon Princess. When the princess meant the Moon Princess they became best friends. That's all that we know or remember," Said Artemis.   
  
"Wow, I would never think that there was this much about her past," said Jupiter.  
  
"More than we can remember, some times it is best if we do not know much about it. We will talk about it another time. You all are very weak from the fight and should all go home," said Luna.  
  
  
  
Zeus congratulated Tiffany on her first combat against the Negaverse. He even admitted that she was stronger than he thought. Tiffany didn't pay much attention to what he was saying. She could only think of how the Sailor Scouts could not beat the monster. This was all her fault. She can't let her guard down she must protect the people of the Earth from another tragic end. It happened once so long ago. It was her fault she could not be strong enough for her people. If only she had the power to save the sun, the universe would not have come to a tragic end. Once the sun was destroyed, so was planet Earth and the Moon. She only saw the destruction of the Sun, but she heard the screams of Earth and she could only imagine the destruction of the moon.   
  
"What are those on the bed?" Asked Zeus.   
  
"They are special emeralds and when combined with the scout's power they will be more invisible. They need more power to help them fight."  
  
"Where did you get them?"  
  
"My grandmother gave them to me saying they will bring great power to ever I give them to. They are actually meant for my protectors, but don't know anything of them or who they are. They are not use to me now and It is my fault this all happened. This is one way I make up for it."  
  
"Nothing is your fault. I don't understand how this future came to past."  
  
"We are the present, not the future. Don't forget that. What ever changed the outcome of our destiny, something of greater power will set it right."  
  
"Hopeful wishing you have."  
  
"That's all you can have now.   
  
  
  
Queen Pearl was furious with Stone. He tried to reassure her that the next time his plan would work. She gave him another chance. She went to her quarters and looked at her family picture. She swore she would destroy the universe's protectors. 


	4. act 3

Act 3: Solid Ice  
  
Tiffany sat on her bed staring from one side of the room to the other. Every speck of the room was the same as her room on the Sun. She just wanted to destroy everything in this room. She wasn't the same person. Sleeping for a thousands years and seeing everything occurring changed how she looked at everything. She wasn't the same person she was once. All the girls were reborn and they had a chance to become who they wanted in life. Here she just awoke from a deep sleep with a mission, to destroy Queen Pearl. The more she thought about who she was she didn't know, but she knew was not the same pitiful Princess who didn't want to meet her faint. She ran from everything, not wanting to know the truth, but no longer. She knew Zeus saw her the same way as she saw herself once, weak. He would never understand what she wanted to be.   
  
She got up and stared at her self in the mirror. She saw herself and she just punched the mirror. It shattered to pieces and her hand was filled with blood. She clenched her heart locket with her blooding hand. It reminded her of the man she once respected and admired, but he was just an illusion just how she looked at life. Life will never be peaceful or fair, something her mother tried to prove to her it could be.   
  
Zeus walked in and noticed her bloody hand. He tried to find out what happened, but she just snapped at him. He backed up; he had never heard her speak in this tone before. It had seen her change little by little since they came to this world. She wasn't the same girl he once knew. She got some bandages and she wrapped her hand. Zeus stood there watching her at the doorway. She started to move towards him and he got out of the way.   
  
Tiffany decided to go to mall. Zeus followed her from a distance. She knew he was there, but she didn't have to heart to speak to him. She knew she shouldn't have snapped at him, she didn't know what came over her. She walked past the arcade and bumped right into Serena.   
  
"Hey Tiffany! Where are you going?" Asked Serena.  
  
"The mall."  
  
"Me too! Is that your cat behind you?" Asked Serena's.  
  
"His name is Zeus."  
  
"He is so cute. Too bad Luna isn't here she would love to meet him."  
  
"I am going to the mall in a half an hour to meet up with Lita and Amy, but first, I'm going to the arcade. Do you want to come in with me then we can go the mall together?" Asked Serena.  
  
"Why not, I would love to have some company at the mall. You could help me shop."  
  
"Yeah, that will be fun."  
  
Serena and Tiffany walked into the arcade and they set down next the Sailor V game. Serena played for while, but she kept on losing. Serena then ran out of coins and she asked if Tiffany would like to try. Tiffany never played a video game and she didn't think she would do too well, but she tried. Andrew saw Tiffany playing the game and winning the levels pretty quickly.  
  
"Who's your friend Serena? She seems to be an ace just like Amy at it."  
  
"This is Tiffany, she is new around here."  
  
"That name sounds familiar. Tiffany isn't a very common name here is it?"  
  
"No, its not. To think of it I don't know any one by that name."  
  
Tiffany turned her head and then she saw his reaction. He was shocked she looked just like some one he knew long ago in his past life. A recurring dream he had of a girl with braided ponytails waiting for him to return. Tiffany couldn't believe it he looked just like Andy. She waited all her life for the day they would meet again, like a fairy tale she found him. She felt him standing close to me. Is that him? Every night she thought of him in her lonely castle waiting for him to return; wondering if he will be here soon. She sat patiently near the window, waiting for a sign and she hoped that his hearts longs for her. Where had he been? She had been waiting for him.  
  
"Tiffany, this is Andrew. What's wrong Andrew?"  
  
"Nothing Serena!"  
  
"Oh, look at the time Serena it is time to go to the mall."  
  
"Ok, if you're ready Tiffany. Bye Andrew."  
  
"Who is she? I know her. I do. She is like that girl in my dream, the one haunting me."  
  
Her heart couldn't stop beating so fast as they walked out of the arcade. She couldn't believe that she saw him again. It's been such a long time since she last saw him. Has he regained his memory of his past life? They say that people in their past life's always find them selves in the future.   
  
Tiffany and Zeus had the ability to talk to each other through their minds. Zeus warned Tiffany not to go over her head. He was in the past. He hurt her then and he well again. Zeus knew more of the reason he left and why he stopped writing. Tiffany told him she knew he never liked him, but he was right. She shouldn't do anything. She didn't know what to say to him. Zeus then got into why she would agree to go to the mall with Serena and the rest of the girls. Tiffany wondered where his fur ball brain was. She needed to stay close to them.   
  
As they got to the mall Zeus saw Luna and he snuck away. They entered to the girls sitting down waiting for Serena.  
  
"Hey gang. I brought along Tiffany and her cat Zeus. Hey where did he go?"  
  
"Zeus, gets shy around other cats."  
  
"Oh, he must of saw Luna and gotten shy. Well, Raye and Mina this is Tiffany. She is new in school."  
  
"Hello," they both said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What happened to your hand Tiffany?" Asked Amy.  
  
"I had an accident."  
  
"My mother is a doctor, she would happy to look at it."  
  
"Amy, I am fine. I just cut my hand and I made sure I bandage it fine."  
  
Amy didn't say another word on the matter. They started to shop for a while, but when it was noon they stopped for lunch. Serena stuffed herself with food. Tiffany just had to laugh at how Serena ate.   
  
"Wow Serena, you eat like a lady," Tiffany said.  
  
"Serena, stop eating like that. You are such a cow," yelled Raye.  
  
They started to fight and it got ugly.  
  
"They always fight. Don't mind them," said Lita to Tiffany.  
  
"Will, we wouldn't be fighting if Serena had manners."   
  
"No, we wouldn't be fighting if you would keep your month shut."  
  
They started all over again.  
  
  
  
Stone was angry with the Sailor Scouts. If this plan didn't work it would be the end of him. He couldn't let another monster do his job for him this time. He would take things into his own hands. He was going to give ice skating lessons. The Princess loved ice-skating. She would soon or later start ice-skating again. He would in the process steal energy by the ice skates the people would use.  
  
"Is there an ice skating rink around here?"  
  
"Yes, there is one in this mall," said Amy.  
  
"Really, I would love to go ice skating and maybe they will stop fighting if we do go."  
  
"Yeah! Let's go," said Lita.  
  
"Lita the only reason you want to go is because you're a good ice skater."  
  
"Serena, I am sure you're a great ice skater."  
  
"Yeah right! She falls down on her butt all the time," said Raye.  
  
"Please Raye, stop. I can't bare another fight between you two," said Tiffany.  
  
They went to the rink located in the middle of the mall. When the girls were putting their ice skates on, Tiffany went and asked the manager if they have their rink open early in the morning for ice skaters. They told her that they aren't, but the manager told her of another ice skating rink that does and they have a coach who will teach her. As she went to meet up with the girls, they were already on the ice. A voice was heard over the intercom saying free lessons. She decided not to go onto the ice, she wasn't ready to skate yet. She just watched every one. The walls turned black and no one could see into the rink. Tiffany knew some thing was not right.  
  
Every one on the rink fell. They were losing their energy. Stone appeared gathering everyone's energy. A yellow rose fell and cracked the ice.   
  
"Who is that?" Asked Stone.  
  
"You can not take a lovely sport and change into your own desire. In the name of the Sun I will destroy you."  
  
"Will Sailor Sun you have join the fun? I just wonder how could a girl like you be Sailor Sun. The only way is that you are the Princess."  
  
"Shock rum of the Sun!"  
  
She threw it at Stone. As it got to Stone it fell to the grown. It didn't work and she got upset. Stone was prepared this time. Anything she threw at him would not destroy him. The white tiger jumped on to the ice.  
  
"Tiffany, watch out. He knows your every move," said Zeus.  
  
"If you want to free the humans then you must fight me in my own game. Let us sword fight."  
  
"No Sailor Sun, you will lose your innocence if you kill him with a sword."  
  
"What will it be Princess?"  
  
"Sun Sword, be my might and light."  
  
"Good girl."  
  
"Princess use any weapon except the sword. I beg of you. It will be bloodshed and I know how you feel about that."  
  
"Guardian, I have a will and I chosen it. Please back me up."  
  
"As you wish, maiden."  
  
Her sword hit his and you could here the clucking of the metals hitting each other. While Sailor Sun fighting Stone, the Sailor Scouts were getting their ice skates off. When they got them they found a place to transform.  
  
"Sailor Mercury Power Make-up."  
  
"Sailor Mars Power Make-up."  
  
"Sailor Jupiter Power Make-up."  
  
"Sailor Venus Power Make-up."  
  
"Moon cosmic Power Make-up."  
  
"You will never defeat me Stone. Good always conquers evil."  
  
"You think you are a better swords fighter than me Princess. I have practiced my whole life and this is your first time to ever hold a weapon of such a kind."  
  
"You really think I don't know how to fight. You don't know anything about me."  
  
The Sailor Scouts appeared, as Sailor Sun was about to destroy Stone.  
  
"Mars fire ignite."  
  
"No, don't use your powers," cried Sailor Sun.  
  
Stone captured their power and threw it right back. The Scouts fell to the floor except for Sailor Moon.  
  
"You know you look familiar to me Sailor Moon. Can you be who I think you are? It doesn't matter anyway I will kill you," said Stone.  
  
When Stone was about to kill Sailor Moon, a red rose crashed to the ground near him.  
  
"I will not let you kill anyone," said Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Not another problem, said Stone. I will show you my power."  
  
He through a blast of energy toward Tuxedo Mask and he fell to the ground.   
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" cried Sailor Moon.  
  
"I sick of you and the rest of Pearl's men hurting people who I care about you. I will not take this any more. In the name of the Sun you will feel my wrath. Burning Sun Fire Spin!"  
  
The fire wrapped around him and burned him to dust. She couldn't believe it. Where did she get a power like that? Zeus congratulated her on it. Explaining when you have a desire like that you are able to do anything when you put your mind to it. Sailor Sun disappeared before the Sailor Scouts could ask any questions.  
  
The Sailor Scouts untransformed and they came looking for Tiffany. They found her seating down on a bench.  
  
"Tiffany, there you are!" said Amy.  
  
"Why didn't you come ice skating with us?" asked Serena.  
  
"I am sorry the ice rink brought some bad memories back."  
  
"Tiffany you bandage is off," remarked Amy.  
  
"I am a fast healer."   
  
They didn't stay at the mall very long after the battle. They told her that they had to go home, but she knew they went to the temple to talk about the mysterious Sailor Sun.   
  
Back at the Negaverse layer, Queen Pearl had watched the whole scene and was furious of another battle lost. She now looked for a replacement.   
  
"That Stone died, because he was weak. Now who wants to take his place?"  
  
"I do, my Queen."  
  
"Jason, you want to? That will be great. Sailor Sun won't destroy you and you can bring her to me. Do you have a plan Jason?"  
  
"Not yet my Queen, but I have an idea that might work. I'm thinking of giving nightmares to get energy."  
  
"That might work. Get your plan together and start it as soon as possible. We need more energy."  
  
"Yes my Queen, I will start as soon as possible." 


	5. act 4

Act 4: Facing the Truth  
  
  
  
Serena and the gang were at the temple on an early morning discussing the new enemy and the mysterious Sailor Sun. They all realized that there powers are not enough to beat the new enemy. Their only link to the enemy is the henchman named Stone. They didn't know whom he worked for. The more they thought about Sailor Sun being the Sun Princess the more confusing everything got. They needed to find out what she knew, but they didn't know how to speak to her when she kept leaving the scene right after the fight. Luna decided it was time to end the meeting and she concluded it by saying to keep their eyes open for the enemy's next attack.  
  
  
  
"Andy! I can't stop thinking about you. Why did I let my self get hurt? I knew so well it would never work. Nothing ever seems to go well for me. I need answers to my questions. I should leave everything is the past, but I can't. For me to move on with my life I need to understand the past. Andy has some of those answers and I need them. I need strength to do this, to face him. I know his answer and I know it so well. I don't know if I can handle hearing it from his lips. Not yet. I need to skate. Skating always gets my mind off everything. Maybe I should go to that ice skating rink they mentioned to me."  
  
She walked into the rink and she stared at the clear, shinning, thin ice. It made her remember all the times on the Sun when she would wake up early in the morning to skate before she had to go to school. She always loved ice-skating. The first time she ever hit the ice was at the age of five with her cousin. She remembered how he twirled her round and round until she got so dizzy that she fell.   
  
She would go to the lake everyday and practice skating. When she was balanced herself on the ice she started trying to do different kind of moves. One day when she tried to do a double axle, a soldier was walking by and noticed her fall. He laughed at her and told her she landed too late. She got mad and she told him what did he know about skating? He told her that he would instruct her and he made her into a graceful skater. Ice Skating became her favorite sport and skating became an escape from the outside world.  
  
An older man with black glasses greeted Tiffany with a smile. He asked her if she needed any help. She smiled back at him and told him that she would like a pair of skates. She put on the white skates and she slowly stepped on ice. She started to skate. He watched her gracefully skate on the ice. She tried a double axle, but she hit the ice and scraped her knee. She just set there on the ice and thought about all her dreams had disappeared. Skating was her life and the only thing she was good at. She always wanted to be a professional ice skater than Queen. She was never good as being Princess and now she wasn't even good at skating. He came over and offered his hand. She took it and she got up.   
  
"What is wrong, my dear?" He asked.  
  
"I thought I could do it once again, but I can not skate with out passion."  
  
"Passion is not every thing. What drives you? Feeling brings the best out of you when skating. Skate what you feel. Show me what you got."  
  
"I was never good at expressing how I felt. Are you a coach?"  
  
"Yes I am. My name is Costa."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Coach Costa."  
  
"I would like to be your coach if you let me."  
  
"I will think about it."  
  
"I know you were once a great skater and you can be again once again."  
  
"Yes I was a good skater once, when skating was my first priority, but I have other priorities that come first and should have always been first. I just let my passion of skating come first and it was the wrong thing and now I paid the consequences."  
  
"You make it sound like skating is a bad thing. You can have skating part of your life and still have other priorities. Skating is part of you and giving up on your passion is the wrong thing to do."  
  
"You are very wise. You remind me so much of my coach. He always drove me to do my best. Thank you for you advice and I will think about your offer. I must go to school now or I'll be late. Bye."   
  
"Bye my maiden," Costa whispered.  
  
On the way to school, Zeus noticed her scrape and he asked her about it. She sighed. Zeus felt he could never able to watch her all the time. Tiffany stopped and looked at him. In a soft tone she told him he can not protect her from everything and he shouldn't be obligated to do so. Tiffany knew he would never understand her. He knew her well, but he still didn't know her deepest thought. What would he say if he knew she wanted to speak to Andy? She knew it would be in the line of your so foolish to have an idea like that. She some times wondered what his motives were. She said good bye to him and she entered the school.   
  
During lunch, Serena fell a sleep, but not until after she had pigged out. It was an indication that Serena must have met with the girls to talk. Tiffany didn't know what to do about them. She wasn't going to tell them about her any time soon. She had good reasons. She had too many things to think about.   
  
  
  
At the Negaverse quarters Jason was telling Pearl of his plan of finding the princess through dreams. He would turn people's dreams into nightmares and take their energy that way. Pearl laughed. She just loved how he came up with such a genius plan.   
  
Jason found his first victim, Serena. Serena dreamed of being on a date with Darien. Everything seem to go well until Queen Beryl attacked them and captured Darien. Serena tried to turn into Sailor Moon, but she couldn't. Beryl started throwing roses at Serena. Serena started to scream and say things in her sleep. Every one heard her and they tried to wake her up, but nothing would wake her up. Lita tried slapping Serena, but it didn't help. Tiffany got her bag and grabbed a small container that contained a solution that had a strong smell that would wake any one up. Tiffany used it a lot on Zeus. Zeus could sleep through any thing. She placed it near her nose and one sniff of it and Serena jumped from her seat.   
  
"Serena, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What was that terrible smell?"  
  
"We couldn't wake you up so I used it to wake you up. Sorry ,if it was a strong smell it was the only way to wake you up. What were you screaming about?"  
  
"I had this horrible dream that Queen Beryl was attacking me and Darien. I thought I lost Darien. And what's so strange is that I was losing energy and now I feel so weak," cried Serena.   
  
"Serena was just a dream, stop crying," said Lita.  
  
Something wasn't right. Do you think it was Pearl? Tiffany wondered whom she got to take Stones place. This person is a lot smarter than he was. How can she defeat the person if they are getting energy inside dreams? The only way is to get the person to get into her dreams, but how? He takes your fears and turns it against you to get your energy, but what is her fear?  
  
Amy came to see what happen. Amy and Lita took Serena and moved into an area where no one else was. So to hear what they were saying Tiffany climbed on to a tree and jumped on to the other trees to get as close as she could.  
  
"Did you say you feel weak?" Asked Amy.  
  
"We couldn't even wake her up. It was a good thing Tiffany had that strong chemical with her to wake Serena up," said Lita.  
  
"Do you think it might be the same enemy?" Asked Amy.  
  
"Maybe! They could be like Jadeite and Nephrite. Some one who is working for some else more powerful," said Lita.  
  
"We should talk to Luna about it," said Amy.  
  
"You guys! How can we beat them if we couldn't even beat them the first time?" Asked Serena.  
  
"I have no idea," said Lita.  
  
"So they don't know what to do either. What will I do?" Whispered Tiffany.  
  
After school Tiffany told Zeus about what she found out.  
  
"Why don't you talk to them as Sailor Sun about what you know?"   
  
"No Zeus! The reason is that if I do, I could be in danger and even more danger if I reveal who I really am. It was even close that Stone figure out that I was the Sun Princess. All I need is the next person to figure out where I live and where I go to school."  
  
"Good thinking Tiffany."  
  
"I can't even trust Serena with a secret back then with out her almost telling it and I can't trust our now when she has changed a lot."  
  
"I can't believe Luna can't handle her. She must be a pain in the neck."  
  
"Don't talk about her like that. She might be, but you can't blame her."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"For a walk I need some time to think a lone."  
  
"This late? I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone."  
  
"Then walk with me."  
  
"You don't mind?"  
  
"Zeus, I don't think of you as a nuisance. You're my friend and I understand you want to protect me, but I don't need to be protected twenty four seven. I know you're my guardian and all, but I need space too."  
  
"I know, but your father entrusted me to watch you."  
  
"Lets not talk about this any more. Let's just relax."  
  
"Yes, I agree."  
  
  
  
Jason realized this way it would take too long. He sent down Night Fairy to fly over the city to put every one to sleep and give them all nightmares.  
  
Tiffany got to the park and she sent down. Zeus jumped up to the bench and sat with her. As she gazed up into the sky she noticed a small object flying the city and she saw dust falling down. She saw people dropping to the floor.   
  
"Zeus, what is going on?"  
  
"You better transform."  
  
"Sun Star Locket!"  
  
Sailor Sun took her shockrum and threw it high in the sky. It hit the little fairy and she came tumbling down.   
  
"Ouch, that hurts. What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"I am Sailor Sun and I can't let you take any ones energy."  
  
"You are a foolish girl to be messing with me."  
  
  
  
"Mercury bubbles blast!"   
  
All the Sailor Scouts appeared in back of Sailor Sun.   
  
"We came to help you," Said Jupiter.  
  
"How dare you get my wings all wet, but it won't prevent me from flying."  
  
"Hey! You can't put innocent people to sleep in the name of the moon," said Sailor Moon.  
  
"We will punish you," said Mercury.  
  
"And right all wrong," said Mars.  
  
"We are the Sailor Scouts."  
  
"You won't be any more. Sleep dust attack."  
  
"Watch out Sailor Scouts," said Luna.  
  
Sailor Moon fell to the ground and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Sailor Moon wake up," said Jupiter.  
  
"She won't wake up," said Venus.  
  
Sailor Sun through a yellow rose at the fairy's wing. She got thrown back.  
  
"Pay attention here scouts. These are for you. They are emerald that will enhance your powers," Sailor Sun told them.  
  
Sailor Sun threw the green emerald at Jupiter's Bow, the yellow emerald at Venus' bow, the blue emerald at Mercury's bow and the red emerald at Mars' bow. Their broaches became stars.  
  
"You will feel a strong power overcome you. Listen to your heart and you will know how to use your new powers."  
  
  
  
The Fairy got the rose out of her wing and she came flying rapid towards the scouts.  
  
"Mars Volcano Fire Erupt!"   
  
"Mercury Tidal Wave Splash!"   
  
"Jupiter Electricity Shock!"  
  
"Venus Love Shower!"   
  
"Burning Sun Fire Spin Unite"  
  
"NO! I have not completed my mission."  
  
"I can't believe our new powers," said Venus.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Sailor Moon as she opened her eyes.  
  
"You fell a sleep," said Mercury."  
  
"Sailor Sun, what about Sailor Moon's power?" Asked Jupiter.  
  
"She has the power of the moon and the Silver Crystal that follows her heart. She will get stronger and more powerful as she grows into the Queen she really is. She doesn't need me to help her."  
  
"So we need help! Said Mars.  
  
"Don't make me out to be bad person here Mars. I am trying to help you and if you don't want my help then fine with me. The Negaverse will win."  
  
"We destroyed the Negaverse," said Venus.  
  
"No, you destroyed Queen Beryl and her men. The real evil is still out there and if we don't destroy the creature behind this evil, this world is doomed. After we have destroyed this creature there is still evil out there. We are the ones that must destroy this evil before we can have lasting peace. I know that how much we fight against evil it will still be out there and we have to be strong."  
  
"What strong feeling you have Sailor Sun," said Artemis.  
  
"I use to believe we could destroy all the evil, but this evil is so strong. I don't believe that even all the good in this world can prevail. I have seen terrible things in this world. The pain people suffer. I will not stop until this world is safe from this evil. I owe it to the world for letting this happen."  
  
  
  
The Negaverse watched the Scouts as they talked to Sailor Sun.  
  
"She cannot beat the power of the Negaverse and you know it Jason."   
  
"I use to think so Queen Metalia, but look at what she has become. She is very powerful. She is so much like her mother and even more than that."  
  
"I agree, but we can not let her."  
  
"I will do the best that I can even if I have to kill myself to do it."  
  
"Make your move tonight, when she won't expect it."  
  
"Yes, I agree."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean? Do you have something to do with the new enemy?" Asked Mercury.  
  
"If I was strong enough to face it back then this never would have happened."  
  
"Sailor Sun, will you tell us who you are?" Asked Mercury.  
  
"I can not do that. If I do I will be in great danger."  
  
"Too late! You're already in danger. You couldn't hide forever," said Jason.  
  
Sailor Sun turned around to face a fear she wished she didn't have to face. She knew who it was. She couldn't forget that voice. She thought this wasn't possible. She couldn't face him, but she had to.  
  
"You have changed since I last saw you cousin. You have grown up to become a lovely girl, but it's too bad that you won't be able to save Earth. Queen Pearl will conquer the whole universe," Declared Jason.   
  
"You know him Sailor Sun?" Asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"I can't believe my eyes. When I heard the news I didn't think it was possible. Now I see I was wrong. I don't know you. Jason, I don't want to fight you."  
  
"That's too bad."  
  
Zeus, as his tiger form jumped onto him.  
  
"So you have a guardian?"  
  
"Zeus stop this, this is my fight," said Sailor Sun.  
  
"He is dangerous. Stay back!"  
  
"Zeus! It can't be him. I thought it was just a rumor when I found out, but I guess it is true. I wonder if she knows about your secret," said Jason.  
  
"Secret? What is he talking about Zeus? Oh, never mind about that. What are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Get off him right now Zeus."  
  
"I'm sorry Princess I can not."  
  
"Princess," said Sailor Moon.  
  
"You should have listened to her."  
  
Jason thrashed him into the air and he hit the ground pretty hard. Sailor Sun ran towards Zeus.  
  
"Zeus, are you ok?"  
  
"I am fine."  
  
"Don't move everything will be alright. Thank you for protecting me all these years, but I need to do this on my own."  
  
"I fear for you. You are not the same."  
  
"Stay strong for me I will need you do be." She got up and turned to face Jason. "Jason, I'm giving you a chance to be cleansed of your evilness."  
  
"No way! I will not give up my power. I don't see why you are saving these girls who don't even care about you. Don't you remember? Join Pearl and lets get rid of them together," said Jason.  
  
"I remember…"  
  
Flashback-  
  
"Where is Serena? I was supposed to meet her here Jason."  
  
"Maybe she was going to meet you at the carnival. Let's go check."  
  
I went to the carnival and as a big shock I saw someone I knew or a bunch of people I knew.  
  
"Serena is here and not alone. She is with her four friends Lita, Amy, Mina, and Raye."  
  
"Don't forget her boyfriend Darien. Irene this is not the first time. Why do you always forgive her?"  
  
"She is engaged with Darien and she has the right to spend time with him and her guardians.  
  
"Look! How come she hasn't forgotten her other friends?"  
  
"Jason, I don't know why, but I don't see how she has forgotten our friendship. Why have I forgotten."  
  
"Don't cry Irene. I wish I could have the power to punish the people who treat you like this. Remember I'm here for you."  
  
-----------  
  
"What memory is this? I don't understand. You were always there for me, but what does this have to do with you being evil? What happened to you? I loved you so dearly."  
  
Tiffany couldn't bare this any longer. Her cousin who she loved and missed was her enemy now. She just couldn't help cry.  
  
"I am sorry you have to face this, but this is the only thing that will get it through your head you can't trust any one. You must remember the other times."  
  
"Stop trying to confuse me."  
  
"Don't cry my sun maiden," said Jason.  
  
"You started that name for me."  
  
"Yes, we had some good times."  
  
He came closer to her and she went into his arms.  
  
"You were not just my cousin, but also my best friend Jason. Please give up your evil ways."  
  
"Irene, you will never realize this world needs to be destroyed. The people on the Moon and Earth never treated the Sun Kingdom well," said Jason.  
  
"You think that it will make it better if you destroy every one. You aren't the same person I knew before. Do you know what Queen Pearl wants from me? She wants to kill me to take over the whole world. I am standing in her way."  
  
She got out of his arms, but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't worry I won't let any thing happened to you, but you are coming with me."  
  
"What, let go! Don't do anything you will regret."  
  
She vanished with Jason.  
  
"Princess" yelled Zeus.  
  
"So you speak. You are like us," said Luna.  
  
"I am not like you. I do my job as a guardian. Your scouts are weak. They need a new cat in charge. Maybe Artemis should take over."  
  
"How dear you say that! My scouts can handle themselves."  
  
"You know my name," said Artemis.  
  
"Artemis, shut up I'm trying to talk to this creep."  
  
"That why Sailor Sun always comes to the rescue all the time."  
  
"Well, she couldn't save herself today."  
  
"Luna, how can you say that," said Mercury.  
  
"I don't need to take this from you Luna. I never liked you long ago and I don't like you now."  
  
"What do you mean long ago?"  
  
"It's for me to know and you to learn. I have to save her. She is in great danger."  
  
Zeus got up and slowly walked away.  
  
  
  
"Wow! I have not seen Luna so steamed before," said Sailor Moon.  
  
"I hate that guy, tiger or what ever he is. Scouts untransformed we are going to the gym to train."  
  
"But Luna it's late. I want to sleep," said Serena.  
  
"Serena, don't you say another word? I'm going to show that guardian that my scouts can be as good as Sailor Sun." 


	6. act 5

Act 5: One Life for another  
  
"My Queen is that a new sparkling black dress? It fits you well."  
  
"You think so Jason? You can't flatter me, but I always thought you were the best of my men. You have shown your loyalty by capturing the Princess," said Pearl.  
  
"I am honored to serve you for this long Pearl."  
  
"You know Jason that I always wanted to be better than my sister Beryl for such a long time and I'm so close in conquering. Can you believe at age 18 I became queen of the Negaverse? Now all I need is that Golden Sun Crystal that the Princess has. Also as Queen I want you by my side as King."   
  
"My Queen, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Just say yes. You at age 20 have accomplished many things by my mother's side. When you were just 16 when you joined my families' side I knew that I wanted to be with you."  
  
"You were a mere child when I met you and not the same person as you were then."  
  
"I never expected to return in the past to find you. You don't know what I went through. I have every right to be Queen and to be happy. So what do you say?"  
  
"Queen I cannot. It is not right. I don't want to come out ungrateful or anything like that, but I want to fall in love. I don't feel that way with you. To put it another way I don't think you're the one. I would appreciate if you don't harm my cousin. All you want is her crystal not her life."  
  
"You know me better than that. You know I don't keep my enemies a live. Even after what I want from them."  
  
"I know that, but please do it for me. She my only relative a live and I don't wish any harm to come for her. I beg you."  
  
"I will think about it."  
  
"I need to know now."  
  
"Fine, I will grant you this."  
  
"Thank you! I'm going to rest. I will see you in a few hours."  
  
Jason left her throne room in confidence, but Pearl was angry.   
  
"Why does he care about her? She is only his cousin. He has never cared about her before. It looks like he is getting soft. I can't lose him because of the Princess. I have to kill her and erase his memory of his cousin."  
  
Pearl summoned her guard to bring the princess. He went and got her. As they entered Pearl's throne room he thrashed her down to the ground.  
  
"Welcome Princess to my kingdom, I am Queen Pearl."  
  
Pearl had long green hair and yellow eyes that turned to a dark yellow over time. She began to look much like her sister. She was once very beautiful, but hate had destroyed her beauty as it did Beryl.   
  
"Pearl, what is that you want?"  
  
"What I want is the Golden Sun Crystal!"  
  
"Crystal? What Crystal are you talking about?"  
  
"The Crystal that your mother had in a special locket."  
  
  
  
Flash Back-  
  
"Mother, what a pretty locket it's bright as the Sun."  
  
"The locket will be yours one day Tiffany."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When it is time for me to go and you to take over as Queen."  
  
"I don't want you to go."  
  
"Every one goes when it's their time, but I will always be with you."  
  
It wasn't long before it happened. Tiffany felt something was wrong one night and she went to look for her mother, but she couldn't find her.   
  
"Mother, where are you? Mother!"   
  
She went to the throne and who she saw lying on the floor was her mother. Right beside her was a cup. When she came closer a women appeared, but then disappeared when her father and the guards entered the throne room. Her father didn't see her because she hid behind a pole. She heard them talking.  
  
"My dear wife, how could she do this to you? How did she kill you?"  
  
"My King she drank poison."  
  
"How can I tell this to our daughter."  
  
He started to cry and Tiffany went to her room thinking who would do such a thing.   
  
"Could it be the person who I saw?"  
  
She fell a sleep and awoke thinking it was just a dream, but she was wrong. She went to the bedroom and her parents were not there. So she went to the throne room where her father was sitting in his chair.  
  
"Father where is mother?"  
  
"Hun, I don't know how to say this, but your mother has gone on a trip."  
  
It can't be she thought. It was just a dream. It was shattering to find out it was not. She could not stop crying.   
  
"She can't be gone father. What did she do that she deserved to die?"  
  
"She didn't deserve it. The only thing she did was the right thing. Now she is heaven."  
  
"I don't believe in heaven."  
  
"Please think happy thoughts. Your mother wouldn't want you to be sad over her death."  
  
"Part of my heart is empty without her. No one can fill that hole that's in my heart. I will always remember her. I will find out who did this to her. When I find her I will punish her for it."  
  
"Dear don't say that. Your heart shouldn't be filled with hate. Soon that hate will consume you."  
  
"I understand father. I do not hate this woman. I will do the right like my mother."  
  
"I am glad to here that. I have something for you."  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"I wanted to give you this at an older age, but I think at age 12 you are ready to have this."  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"A locket, it was your mothers never loose it. It has a great power that you will learn about soon."  
  
She remembered it from four years ago when she had shown it to her. That emptiness that she once had when her mother's death was filled with Andy's love, but that love broke her heart to million of pieces. Who knows when her heart will be put back together or if it will ever be the same?  
  
  
  
A tear flowed down from her cheek to the floor from remembering my mother's death. Is that the locket Pearl is talking about? The locket she wore around her neck? If it is she will never give it to her. It was the only thing she had left of her mother's memory.   
  
"I will never give you anything you want."  
  
"Enough of this, guards take her down stairs and put her with the rats. Make sure your chain her to the wall. We don't want her to escape. Do we?"  
  
"No, my Queen."  
  
"Good! Before you chain her whip her until she can barely stand up."  
  
"But my Queen, I thought."  
  
"You thought wrong. She is a big problem in my life and we need to get rid of her. You got it?"  
  
"Yes my Queen."  
  
They took her down stairs and started to whip her. She started to scream in pain and she was bleeding badly. She couldn't keep the tears from falling. It was the first time that she had ever been tortured like this. From all that pain she had fainted and that's when they stopped.  
  
Matthew, another soldier of Pearl had found out about the punishment Princess Irene got and he informed Jason of it. Jason was furious. She had now lost all his respect for her. He shouldn't realized this long ago you can't trust evil. He wanted too much revenge to notice what he was getting himself into. How was he supposed to protect her and not fight her? How could he make this up to her? Jason was surprised Matthew would tell him. He did it because he hurt his family long ago and he didn't want some one else to hurt his family. Matthew would keep the Queen busy giving Jason time to get Irene out of here.   
  
When she had woken up she was in a dirty dungeon room with a bar door and window. There was no way out. She was also chained to the wall and that prevented her from moving around to look for a way out. She didn't know what to do. How was she supposed to get out of these chains? She was so weak to even try.  
  
"Don't stop trying. Nothing had ever stopped you before."  
  
She heard a familiar voice. She looked up to see a beautiful women with sparkly wings. She was wearing a white long dress with a chain that had suns shaped charms going around her body. She was glowing as bright as the sun. She couldn't see her face.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You don't remember your own mother."  
  
"You can't be my mother."  
  
"You have grown to be such a lovely Maiden."   
  
"I don't understand. How is it possible that I can see you?"   
  
"I'm like an angel and a fairy. I appear to you only when you need me the most. You have changed a lot my dear. I wished that I could have seen you grow up in person, but I have been watching you."  
  
"I don't believe in heaven or angels. You are not my mother!"  
  
"I'm here to get you out from these chains."  
  
She waved her hand and the chains broke. As Sailor Sun looked up again she was gone. She found a yellow rose beside her. She picked it up and she pricked her finger on the thorn. Her finger began to bleed. As she looked at the rose in her hand it had disappeared.   
  
She started to walk, but she could barely move. She used all her might to move. She didn't understand what had happened, but that couldn't have been her mother. She went towards the door and it opened. She went to the hallway to the left and past through the guards who she found sleeping. As she was going to go strait in a four-way hallway a hand grabbed her. It was Jason.  
  
"Jason, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm here to get you out. Follow me this way."   
  
"Why are you helping me?"  
  
"You are right. This isn't the way. The only way to get out of the dark kingdom we must go to the throne room."  
  
"Pearl, will be there."  
  
"No, she won't. Some one is distracting her. Here it is, wait here until I checked it out."  
  
He went inside and came back out in a few seconds.  
  
"It's clear, let's go. Go through this door and you end up at the park. "  
  
"Aren't you coming?"  
  
"I can't, I have to hold her back to give you time to escape."  
  
"Please come with me."  
  
"You are not going to take him any where. He is mine and he will always be on my side and not yours Princess. You thought Jason that Mathew could distract me so that you can help your cousin escape. This is what's left of him."  
  
What was left of Mathew was his diamond that all of Pearl's henchmen wore on their foreheads.  
  
"Here you can have it Jason. That will teach you a lesson that you think you can defy me."  
  
Jason caught the diamond and he put it in his pocket.  
  
"I figured that if I kill you Princess that the Golden Sun Crystal will appear. It appeared when my mother killed your mother. As she was going to grab the crystal you appeared and that prevented her from getting it, but I'm going to get it. You will die."  
  
"Not if I can help it," said Jason.  
  
Jason pushed me into the doorway and he followed behind me.  
  
"Don't stand there. Follow them you fools."  
  
"Yes, our Queen."  
  
Serena went to sleep at 3:00 am. Luna had kept her and the rest of the scouts at the gym for two hours training. Luna was sleeping right besides are. Luna had woken up when she heard footsteps. She saw some one in the room and she attacked.  
  
"Hey Luna, what are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?" Said Zeus.  
  
"Oh, it's you. I thought you were the enemy. What do you want? Have you come to insult me more about how I train my girls? How did you find where I lived?"  
  
"I followed you home to ask for your help. I think Sailor Sun might be coming back to Earth and she might need the Sailor Scouts help."  
  
"Oh! I thought I didn't train my scouts well enough to have them fight."  
  
"I didn't mean to say it like that. I was just angry."  
  
"I will help you if you tell me every thing."  
  
"I will tell you all that I can. The enemy who we are against is Queen Pearl. You might have known her sister Beryl who the scouts had defeated."  
  
"Beryl has a sister?"  
  
"Yes! She was a mere girl, but when she attacked she was much older at the age of 18. We are not sure if they are the same. All we know is she wants to accomplish what her family could not. She had defeated the Sun Kingdom about a thousand years ago. Sailor Sun and I are the only survivors. Pearl traveled through time to rule Earth like her sister and she seeks revenge against the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Sun stands in her way to accomplish this all and so she must get rid of her. With Sailor Sun out of the way she is able to bring destruction to the world."  
  
"You kept calling Sailor Sun, Princess and that henchman was calling her cousin. What is that all about?"  
  
"Sailor Sun is the Sun Princess as Sailor Moon is the Moon Princess. The henchmen you are talking about is named Jason who is Sailor Sun's cousin who was turned evil long ago. That is all that I can tell you for right now."  
  
"Couple more things. Who are you and what is Pearl after?"  
  
"I am Sailor Sun's guardian. I turn into a tiger to protect her and fight with her. I would presume she is after the Golden Sun Crystal like Beryl was after Sailor Moon's crystal. I do not know where this crystal is. Now will you help me?"  
  
"Yes I will. By the way how do you know so much about us?"  
  
"We knew each other long ago and we keep a close eye on you."  
  
Luna contacted all the scouts to meet at the park where we had are last battle.  
  
  
  
Sailor Sun landed in the grass of the park. It started to rain as she was getting up. Jason had fallen down on his feet. As she turned towards Jason, Pearl had appeared with anger.  
  
"You can't run away from me. I am tired worry about what will you do next to make me angry. This will be the last time you see Earth, Princess."  
  
She threw a dagger towards Sailor Sun, but Jason blocked her. The dagger had broken through Jason's armor and right through his body. When the dagger went threw him he did not say a word. He fell to the ground bleeding.   
  
"Jason how dare you block my dagger from hitting her! You are such a fool Jason. I loved you so much that I offered you to be the King, but you just couldn't let your cousin go."  
  
Sailor Sun pulled out the dagger from Jason's body and threw it in the grown. She flipped him up and laid his head in her lap. As she was doing that Zeus appeared with the Sailor Scouts. Zeus came towards them and he looked down at Jason with sad eyes. The Sailor Scouts also came closer and they were sad.  
  
"Jason, why?"  
  
"I guess I couldn't let you die. It was my fault that I didn't realize that Pearl wanted to kill you. I never joined Pearl army to hurt you. You know that?"  
  
"I know Jason. I could never see a person like you try to hurt your own cousin."  
  
"Too bad I can't start over."  
  
"Yes, you can. I will take you to the doctor."  
  
"I won't make it in time. My whole body is filled with dark energy. I'm dying, but do me one thing."  
  
"What's that?  
  
"Take this bracelet and don't forget me."  
  
"Jason this is the bracelet I gave you a few days before you left and joined the Negaverse. You kept it that long? I won't forget you Jason and what you did for me."  
  
"Cousin, I won't forget what you have done for me. Zeus I will always remember you to and the old days. And you Pearl will never win. I would have never marry you even if you didn't try to kill my cousin. Irene I love you. I enjoyed spending time with you when you were little. You were always my favorite. I wish I could do more."  
  
They were his last words to be spoken. His body disappeared and his diamond was left. She picked it up with the one he had put in his pocket.  
  
"No, Jason don't go! I'll miss you so much. I can't have some one else die. It's too much!  
  
Deep in his soul hate so strong it took control, but love shines once again. Driven far apart I made a wish upon a star that there would be a day when you would return. Even though you're gone I still remember you and your love. Oh my dear cousin.   
  
Pearl you will pay right now for what you did to Jason and everyone else you killed," she shouted.   
  
"You think you can beat me. I am more powerful than you."  
  
"You can not beat goodness. As long as I have the Sailor Scouts on my side are powers together will beat you. Are you with me Sailor Scouts?"  
  
"Yes!" Said the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"You won't win Pearl and you will never win!" 


	7. act 6

Act 6: THE BATTLE TO THE END  
  
"You think you can beat me Princess? You're wrong. Queen Metalia, lend me your power!" Pearl grew in height.   
  
"I won't let you defeat me Pearl. The sun shined bright once and it will again. Great Sun lend me the power of the light to defeat this evil."  
  
The Golden Sun crystal appeared. It floated above her. She rose up her arms to get it and she brought it down. It was still floating, but it followed her movements. Then her sun staff appeared and the golden sun crystal combined with it. Together it made the ultimate golden crystal staff. She was felt with so much power and she knew what to do.  
  
"Golden Sun Crystal Power."  
  
As she said those words it started to rain harder than before. She transformed into her princess form and on her forehand appeared her symbol, the sun. Her symbol shined and sparkled. She was dressed in a strapless white long dress with a golden Sun Belt going around her waist. She held her golden staff up and the power of the sun shined bright once again. Pearl had blasted her power of evil towards her and she tried her best to stay strong. Pearl powers were extremely powerful.   
  
The ground shook below Tiffany's feet. The ground cracked around her and the ground rose up. Zeus jumped on before it got to high. Tiffany tried to hold on, but the next thing she knew a blast was hurled her way. She lost her balanced and fell off the edge. She grabbed on to the ledge with one hand and her other hand was holding her staff. Tiffany called out for help while trying to hold on. Zeus came towards her. Tiffany only saw his paws, but she knew it was Zeus.  
  
"Zeus! I am so glad you are here."  
  
"Princess, I wish I could help you. I am useless!"  
  
"Stop it right now. Listen. I never told you this, but you are my knight is shining armor. You think I don't need you, but I do. I have always needed you even if I haven't shown it. I always fear of your life. I am always thinking you are going to get hurt because of my status. I love you very much."  
  
"What did you say?"   
  
"I love you."  
  
A hand grabbed her and pulled her up. As she looked up she saw a man standing in front of her with white hair and blue eyes. He resembled Zeus. He smiled at her.   
  
"It can't be. I know you."  
  
"Of course you know me, it is me Zeus."  
  
"No you are no longer Zeus. I know you. You are Jonathon, my cousin's best friend. It makes so much sense now what he meant. I can't believe it."  
  
She stepped back and she backed up further until she was on the edge of the ledge. She stepped back knowing there was nothing but air there. Zeus yelled as she fell. He tried to grab her, but it was too late. She was falling 30ft down to the ground. She threw down the staff, straight towards the ground. It stabbed the ground and it released the great power of the Sun.   
  
She landed on her feet and she looked up at Pearl. Pearl saw the change in her eyes. Pearl shrunk back to her normal size. A barrier shut around Pearl and Tiffany. No one was able to enter or exit. The ground Zeus was on fell back to the ground. As he was at ground level he ran towards Tiffany and he tried to break the barrier.  
  
"Don't do this," he yelled.  
  
"Yes, listen to him. Don't do anything you regret."  
  
"What I regret was never killing you earlier. You want a fight, let it be fair, one on one, no powers allowed."  
  
"What do you have in mind Princess?"  
  
"I heard you were trained on the sword, I was trained as well and I am pretty good. Let us see who is better and let us make this interesting we will fight to the death. If you kill me the barrier will be let down and you have can the crystal on my staff. No one will stop you either from taking it."  
  
"Let us just say at the moment you kill me, what do you win?"  
  
"Just to see the last of the three women who killed my family. I will never forgive you. You have brought me much pain. You just couldn't let things be, could you? You were different from your family, why did you have to become like them?"  
  
"Pain? What about my pain? I was alone for years, because of the Sun and Moon Kingdom."  
  
"No, your mother and sister made the choice and they paid the consequences."  
  
"My sister had every right to seek revenge. He broke her heart." She yelled as she pointed at Tuxedo Mask.   
  
  
  
The scouts saw as they argued. Zeus stood waiting for her to come to her senses.  
  
"I pity you Pearl and I will give you the chance to give up and live your life."  
  
"I will not give up not until I let every one feel my pain. This world stole every thing that was dear to me."  
  
"What have you done to me? You stole every thing that was dear to me. Queen Metallia craves on the weak. You have fallen into her trap. Beryl had a chose to cleansed of her hate, but decided not to. She could of came to you, but she didn't."  
  
"You are lying. My sister loved me."  
  
"You claimed to love my cousin, but you killed him."  
  
"I never meant to do that, he wanted to protect you, the woman he loved."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"One day you will learn the truth. Every one you know will lie or have lied already. Never trust any one. I learned it the hard way."  
  
"Enough of this let us finish it."  
  
Pearl and Tiffany's swords held their swords tight. Pearl lodged towards Tiffany. Tiffany blocked her advances. Swords clashed together and sparks formed. They pursued each other throughout the barrier, lunging at each other with their swords and dashing out of the way of each thrust of cold steel. Pearl was able to leave a cut on Sailor Sun's arm. It made Tiffany angrier and the more they fought the more anger she was filled with. What brought Pearl end was when Pearl told her the only good thing that came out of Jason's death was the pleasure of seeing her in pain. Tiffany burned in fury and she plunged her sword into Pearl's chest. Pearl fell to her knees. She looked up at Sailor Sun and spoke her last words.  
  
"You stupid girl! How does it feel to kill for the first time? Does it get rid of the pain? No, it doesn't. All that is left in an emptiness you can never fill. You have opened the door for evil to consume you. You are just like me. You hear me?" Pearled spoke in a screeching voice as she pressed in the sword all the way through her body.   
  
Pearl turned to ashes and what was left was the bloody sword that lay on the cold ground. Sailor Sun eye's turned soft as she fell on her knees in shock. She was no better than Pearl. She had killed with her own hands, something she never believed in. As a little girl, her mother told her, once you have killed you lose on that makes you pure and innocent. She stared at her hands guilty of what had come to pass. The barrier was let down and the rain stopped purring. The Sailor Scouts stood there not knowing what to do or say. Zeus covered Jason's body with his cape and he called the police. Zeus told the girls and Tuxedo Mask that they should leave that he would take care of her.  
  
They left as the ambulance came. Tiffany's princess form vanished and the sword disappeared. The ambulance took Jason away and Tiffany told them she would contact them with the arrangements. Zeus stood by Tiffany waiting for her to come out of shock. He didn't want to get close fear of her pushing him away. She started to walk away gesturing to Zeus to not follow her. Tiffany needed to think. 


	8. act 7

Act 7: Returning to the Sun  
  
A week had past since Tiffany's world turned upside down. She stayed locked up in her room and mostly in bed sobbing. She kept replaying the last moments of her fight with Pearl. She kept seeing her sword plunged into Pearl's heart. Her last words "You have let evil into your heart" echoed through her ear. Something else seemed to bother her. So many people had told her not to trust any one and Pearl even had mentioned it. Why would she say that to her?  
  
She couldn't take it any longer, being haunted. She didn't know why she did it. Why it had happened. She got up from bed, walked towards the door, unlocked it, and opened it to reveal Zeus, sitting outside waiting for her. She choked as she saw him. She didn't know what to believe. She walked right past him and out the front door. She headed to the temple. She walked up the long stairs. As she got close to the top her form changed. Her golden braids unraveled and fell down her back. She appeared wearing a long light, creamy, black dress. The girls were sitting on the stairs to the entrance of the temple. As the spotted her they stood up. They could tell who she was as they saw her sun pendant on her forehead shine. Tiffany stared at them and before she could say anything Amy opened her month to say something.   
  
"We are sorry about your loss."   
  
"I appreciate it. I would like to apologies for my actions. I don't know what came over me. The girl who you saw isn't the real me. I really don't know who I am. I don't what to believe in any more. For you to understand where I am coming from you need to understand where I came from. Also for you to understand the present you must know about the past. You only knew of the destruction of the Moon, but I will now tell you the whole truth why the moon was destroyed and why earth was consumed with Evil. The Sun Kingdom wasn't strong enough when the Negaverse attacked and it caused the people of the Moon and Earth to lose much hope. Without the power of the Sun the planets could not protect their selves from the power of the Negaverse. Pearl was the one that attacked my home. We didn't know how it was possible for her. She is only or was merely a child. We can only imagine where she came from or where she got that form from. What ever happened to her she changed her future. What you see in front of you would never have come to pass. So I ask you to travel with me to the Sun with me. I have much to show you. Please inform Tuxedo Mask. He is part of this and he should know everything."  
  
"I am here," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Amazing!"  
  
"I have been waiting for you. I knew you would appear soon. Your tone has changed."  
  
"Well, I never thought you would be unease not knowing what had become of me. I am not playing games when I say I want to tell you what happened. I am serious."  
  
"How are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"I am going through a lot of different emotions. I don't know if I am angry, upset, shocked or anything else. I am very messed up. The only thing that is clear to me is that I have to do this. I need you to understand these things so if anything happens to me you will be prepared."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, you will understand soon."  
  
"What about your cousin?" Asked Lita.  
  
"I have had him cremated. Please no more questions for now. Transform and let me take control of you minds."  
  
Sailor Sun picked held her golden staff.   
  
"Put your mind to ease and let me in."  
  
They transformed and they closed their eyes and so did Tuxedo Mask. Luna and Artemis stood near by to be transported with them. The next moment as they opened their eyes they were on the Sun, but Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Sun were not with them.   
  
Tiffany had not been here since the day of the destruction. She looked around and saw all the damage that was done. Not a single life form was living here. She entered the castle or what ever was left of it. The roof had fallen in and statues were broken. She had found the throne room where her father had sat as King. The throne stood in place with no destruction. She sat down and she remembered her father. He was a kind man and a great King, but not a very good father. He never had time for her. He had always put hid kingdom first, but on the last days of the Sun he put her first. She could not understand it. He wasn't the same since her mother's death. She hoped that one day she would find what really happened to him.  
  
The next room she entered was her room. Everything was mostly broken. The only thing she found that was in one piece was a small chest with her most precious possessions. She opened it slowly and inside was, a picture of her family, and two white gold wedding rings, and some other things dear to her. She took the chest with her and she entered the garden next.  
  
The garden had not been destroyed. It had lived through the destruction and the thousand years of no life. Many different flowers had grown. After walking in the garden she went to her favorite place. It was near the Star Lake, where they had picnics and parties. It was so much fun. There by the lake there was one special tree that they had climbed as children. It bloomed yellow flowers every spring. To see it bloom once a gain would be lovely. Jason and she had carved their names into the tree. Their names were not the only ones carved in the tree. There were a couple of Jason's friends who had carved their names with them. Jason's friends were so much more fun than Serena and her friends. Jason's friends were so nice to her. They never forgot any thing about her. One thing she remembered the boys would push her on the swing in the garden. She knew this was the place where Jason's memory would last.  
  
She placed the chest down. She took a dagger and carved the words, "Be free". She walked back to the garden and picked the most beautiful flowers she could find. She dug a hole next to the tree and placed the two stones, one of Jason and the other his friend. She covered up the hole and on top she placed the flowers. On the very top of the flowers she placed a yellow rose and a purple rose. Jason would always give her a purple rose when she was sad. She has so many memories of him. She stared down at the bracelet Jason had returned to her. As long as she wore it she would never forget him.   
  
As she listened to the silence she heard some footsteps she turned around to notice it was Tuxedo Mask. She looked at him and he looked at her.   
  
"Why do you cover your face with your hair? You are too beautiful to cover your face," Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Someone wouldn't agree with you. I wasn't able to make him stay. I don't want you to see me. "  
  
"You're afraid of showing me who you are?"  
  
"I don't think you want to see me cry. Isn't that why you wear a mask, not to show your identity?"  
  
"Good point. What happened here any way?"   
  
"Will the same thing that happened to the Moon and Earth a long time ago, it was destroyed by the Negaverse. I don't understand how it could happen. So much is a blur and not possible."  
  
"We don't have to worry about the Negaverse any longer. We have destroyed them all."  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"What do you mean? There is another sister?"  
  
"No! Her leader Queen Metalia is still a live, the one who gave Beryl and Pearl their powers. She is stuck between time and I don't know if she has gotten out. If she hasn't she has gotten some one to do her evil deeds for her. When the scouts went up against Beryl they didn't know that she had a source that gave her power. Queen Metalia has been around for centuries. Many have tried to destroy her, but as long as she is not drawn into the world there is no way to destroy her. She will always drift back into her dimension. No one has had a glimpse of how she looks except for of course her men. "  
  
"How is it you know so much about everything, about me and the Sailor Scouts?"  
  
"I do not know as much as you may think. My memory is as blurry as yours."  
  
"Where are the Scouts?"  
  
"They will find their way here. I think it is time for me to reveal some things. I am the Princess Irene of the Sun. You might not remember me from long ago. I had known you and Sailor Moon during the time the universe was at peace. I grew up being friends with the Moon Princess and I also knew you Prince Endymion."  
  
"My name isn't Endymion!"  
  
"It was when you were the prince of Earth, but when you were reborn you got the name Dar….  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Will, I didn't mention that I know your identity and the Sailor Scouts. I know that your name is Darien. I know as much as that."  
  
"Have I meant you? I don't mean as Sailor Sun."  
  
"No you have not, but because I haven't I will tell you my secret. You cannot tell your girlfriend and her friends.  
  
"You know that Sailor Moon is my girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes and that she is your future wife. My earth name is Tiffany. I attend Crossroads junior high with Sailor Moon, Serena. For my protection I have given you this information. I beg you for your silence. I am not ready to release this information to the scouts quite yet."  
  
"You have my silence as long as I feel it is needed. Under certain circumstances I might reveal what I know."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Why do you trust me?"  
  
"I don't know. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help but do. You're blue eyes put me to ease. I was always put to ease when I saw the beautiful blue planet from my balcony. I dreamed of one day visiting this planet who would knew it would come to pass in such a situation. My planet was destroyed and my father, the King sent me to Earth. He didn't tell me everything about what was happening. He gave me a letter that explained some things to me. He told me that my locket that he had given me could protect me and that I could become Sailor Sun. As Sailor Sun, I knew what I was supposed to do, to help the Sailor Scouts. What ever had become, like me traveling to this time, things are put in place for you. I live in a house where I have books that have the history of my planet. From these books I had learned a lot about everything. "  
  
"You traveled through time?"  
  
"Not exactly, I have been a sleep for a thousand years. You too were a sleep, but you reborn, I was not. I wish I had been then so I wouldn't be so angry all the time. I could live peacefully like you. Just knowing as little as possible, only knowing that you have to fight for the future. I dreamed of what occurred on Earth through the century. I awoke one day with not know nothing of this world, only that the evil would follow me here in this time."  
  
"If my name changed when I was reborn did the Sailor Scout's names change to?"  
  
"I knew Serena as Princess Serenity and you as Prince Endymion. Time does not change your identity you just grow and mature.   
  
"What about that cat of yours?"  
  
"You have so many questions. He is a mystery to me. I thought I knew him. Zeus is my guardian cat. I just learned he has a secret, but that is between him and me. He has been a cat as long as I can remember. I got him as a present when I was 12, but there is more to him that meets the eye. He won't admit it to me. I can't believe that he is a human."  
  
There was some thing she did remember that hit her. Some one who carved their name on the tree had disappeared around the time she got Zeus his name was Jonathon. Zeus did remind her of him. Jonathon was always near her. He would always ask her to dance at a party and he would always like to talk to her, but mostly listened just like Zeus. She didn't imagine it when she saw Zeus in human form, he resembled Jonathon.   
  
"Why does it bother you that he is human?"  
  
"You can't understand how I feel. It's all about trust. Zeus shouldn't have told me the truth about him. Who knows what else he has kept me. He is suppose to be my partner and if I can't trust him who then? Not Sailor Moon!"  
  
This is what Jason meant when he said he had a secret. Jonathon was his childhood friend.   
  
"What do you mean by that?" Asked Tuxedo Mask stunned.   
  
"Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Sun, there you are. We lost you," said Sailor Moon.  
  
"Girls, welcome. Sailor Moon you don't mind if I call you Serenity?"  
  
"No, I don't mind."  
  
"Sailor Sun, did Pearl do this to your planet?" Asked Mercury.  
  
"Yes, she did."  
  
"How awful! It's just like what happened to the Moon, but worse," said Jupiter.  
  
"Are you looking for some one Sailor Sun? You keep looking around," Asked Venus.  
  
"No one, please follow me. Over here is the Sun's biggest lake. We freeze it at nighttime and people would come to ice skate here."  
  
Flash back-  
  
It was another beautiful say on the Sun. Endymion and Irene went to the lake to skate. Irene skated out to the lake and turned to see Endymion not on the ice. She yelled to him to come on. Endymion just stood there. Serenity appeared already to skate. Irene skated back. She was so happy to see her friend. She introduced Serenity to Endymion. Serenity smiled. Irene left for a moment to do something. Serenity hugged Endymion and asked why he didn't skate out. Endymion smiled and replied that he couldn't skate without his love. Serenity ruined the mood when she asked him why he didn't tell Irene about them. Endymion's smile left his face. Endymion didn't have the heart to tell her. He thought it best if Serenity told her. Serenity knew Irene would just hate her if she did. Endymion decided that he would, but only if he got a kiss.   
  
As Irene was coming towards them she saw them kissing. A pain struck her. Irene ran to where she saw Jason. Irene could barely say what was on her mind to him. Jason finally got it out of her and he wish didn't. He confirmed that it was true; Endymion and Serenity were a pair. Irene got sadder as she heard the truth. Why didn't they tell her? Irene was hurt by Serenity lack of truth. They were supposed to be best friends and she couldn't even tell her about Endymion and her being in love. Irene asked Jason to tell them she was feeling where. Jason nodded. Jason went up to Serenity and Endymion and Irene left to see Zeus.   
  
Jason told them Irene felt ill so she left. Serenity wondered if she really was ill or if it was something else. Jason got angry and told her why she doesn't go see how she is doing her self. Serenity didn't want to leave Endymion's side and decided not to go after Irene. Jason told Serenity that she was no friend. Serenity didn't like it and asked why. Jason replied by saying that there is a lot she must learn. Serenity knew Jason was a good cousin to Irene. She told him to tell her that she hopes she is better.   
  
-----------------------------  
  
  
  
"How is it that you can freeze the lake when the Sun is so hot?" Asked Mercury.  
  
"Simple. Technology has been very advanced on the Sun. The planet has a glass hut protecting us from the high temperatures of the Sun. The lake is covered with an invisible shield. We can control the temperature in that small area."  
  
"Do you have any control on the weather of the Earth?" Asked Mars.  
  
"In one way we do. If any thing happens to me the Earth is in deep trouble. The Sun use to burn bright when the People were happy on the Sun, but since the destruction there is no happiness to keep the Sun burning as bright. I am the only one keeping it lit. That is the reason why some areas are colder than the others. A thousands years ago Planet Earth was always the same temperature everywhere. If I am very ill or any thing like that the Sun would not shine and rain would pour. When the destruction happened on the Sun the weather on the Earth went haywire and that is the reason we have different weather all over the world. Let us move on. This is the Sun Castle or what is left of it." It just hit Tiffany that Luna wasn't around. "Where is your cat Luna, Serenity?"  
  
"Yeah, where did Luna go," Asked Artemis.   
  
"I don't know. She was here a second ago," said Sailor Moon.   
  
"I have a question for you Serenity. Do remember a lot about your life on the Moon because I'm wondering if you know if your cat Luna was every human?"  
  
"Luna, human?"  
  
"How is she able to talk? Cats can't talk."  
  
"I don't know. Your cat talks."  
  
"Yes I know, but his real form is human."  
  
"Well I don't know much about Luna except that she is my guardian. Artemis, you should know."  
  
"We are cats, but we could take the form of a human. Serenity gave us the power to do so, but we can't any longer. "  
  
"Why do ask?" Asked Sailor Moon.   
  
  
  
  
  
Flashback-  
  
Irene found Zeus lying down on her bed sleeping. She tickled his ear and he awoke. He meowed.  
  
"I'm sorry Zeus I just need you. You have a great pair of ears. I guess that is why you listen so well. Did you know Endymion and Serenity are in love? I saw it in their eyes today. I would do I put so much trust in people? I only get hurt when I do. Zeus, do you think I will ever be in love?"  
  
Jason entered the room and saw Irene sitting down on the floor sad. Irene saw him and she knew that Serenity wasn't going to come see her. It seems Endymion is her first priority. Jason told her not to worry about Serenity or Endymion. They didn't deserve her friendship. The expression on her face told her that this situation wasn't the only thing on her mind. She was worried that she would be a lone.   
  
"I want you to meet my friend Andy."  
  
"Andy, that's a nice name. How old is he?"  
  
"He is the same age as me, 20."  
  
"Jason you always introduce me to your friends. I am the only girl you hang around with, why is that? You deserve to be with some one special."  
  
"I already have some one I love."  
  
"This is the first. Why aren't you with her?"  
  
"For many reasons."  
  
"Will I find out who she is one day?"  
  
"Yes, very soon."  
  
"Aren't you going to be late for the party?"  
  
"Thanks for reminding me. Are you going to be fine?"  
  
"Yes, go on."  
  
"Meow…"  
  
"Zeus always reminds me of someone."  
  
"He reminds me of you Jason. You're always there for me just like him."  
  
----------  
  
  
  
"Sailor Sun, what was this room used for?" Asked Jupiter.  
  
"This room was the library where I learned about everything about my Planet. I had a tutor teach me."  
  
"You didn't go to regular school?" Asked Venus.  
  
"I did, but I dropped out and I got a tutor."  
  
"Why did you drop out?" Asked Mercury.  
  
"I felt I didn't fit in. I was an odd ball."  
  
Flash back-  
  
"Remember that friend of mine that I told you of."  
  
"Andy?"  
  
"Yes, well he is going to be your new tutor. Andy come out here and meet Irene. She goes by the name Tiffany."  
  
"Nice to meet you Andy."  
  
Andy grabbed her hand and kissed it. Irene blushed..   
  
"You are so beautiful Tiff. You don't mind if I call you Tiff?"  
  
"Only you may call me that."  
  
Jason left Andy and Irene to get down to business. Andy asked where she left of at. Tiffany laughed as she said she finished all her studies. Andy was impressed. Irene was a strait A student. Andy decided to teach her some higher-level stuff. They shared a bound like no other. They taught each other new things. She taught him how to do karate and he taught her how to fight with a sword. He helped her understand things that she read and she helped him with his homework. She had so much fun with him. She liked him a lot.   
  
One day they went on a picnic. He had invited his best friend. She found out it was Endymion and he had brought Serenity. Serenity didn't know what to say. Irene got up and told Andy that this wasn't a good idea. As she was leaving Serenity stopped her and tried to apologize for not telling her.   
  
"Wait Irene I need to talk to you."  
  
"We have nothing to talk about."  
  
"Yes we do. I know you have found out that I'm dating Endymion. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
"I have to get back now, but we will talk to tonight at the party your father is having. I have great news for you."  
  
-------------------------  
  
  
  
"This is the ballroom. We had many parties here."  
  
"I remember something about this room," said Sailor Moon.  
  
"Really what is it?"  
  
Serenity's flashback-  
  
Sun King welcomed every one to the party. No one knew what the occasion was. He introduced Serenity and Endymion. They held hands together and were very joyous as they told the crowd of their engagement.  
  
Later Serenity found Irene to find what she thought of the news. Irene was very happy for Serenity that she had found some one that has made her happy. She was so relieved to here that from Irene. Serenity invited her to the carnival they were having on the moon. Irene said she would be there.   
  
----------------------------  
  
Tiffany's flashback-  
  
Andy came over to her and asked for this dance. Irene said she would love to. Andy was silence for a few moments until he said "I must tell you something." Irene felt a chill down her back. When any one heard those words something bad was going to happen, but Irene thought it wasn't possible. Andy was so kind and so far he hasn't done anything to hurt her. He went on to say he must leave her. She stared at him as he continued. He was attending college at Earth and he needed to leave immediately meaning tonight. He promised to write. All she wanted to know when he was coming back. All he said he would be there a couple of years, but he would miss her very much. He didn't want her to forget him so he gave her a locket. Irene was surprised by his gift. She would always cherish it. He told her next that he loved her. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, but she didn't want to open her hurt completely until she knew for sure it was true love. All she said was she would miss him and they kissed. They said there good byes and Andy was off in his journey.   
  
-----------  
  
Tiffany just couldn't take seeing the Sun any more. Too many memories coming back to her and they are so painful. The Scouts understood what she was going through.   
  
"You're getting bad memories," said Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Maybe so, but I did have good memories of you Jason." She looked down at the bracelet he gave her back. "There is one bad memory of you Jason that I want to forget." She thought to her self.  
  
Flashback-  
  
"What are you saying Jason?"  
  
"What I'm saying is that I have joined an army."  
  
"An army, but which one?"  
  
"I would not like to tell you."  
  
"Here, I want you to have this bracelet so that you will remember me and never forget me. Do not let power control you."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
It was hard to say good bye to the only man she has loved and trusted. She knew he would come home one day and everything would be just fine. But that wasn't the case. She learned from her father that the army he joined was the Negaverse. She couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible. Irene started to cry and when she got proof that it was true she started to cry even more. She missed him and she would never see him again.   
  
She opened the locket that Andy gave her. She had placed a picture of Andy and Jason inside so that she would never forget how they looked.  
  
----------  
  
  
  
Tiffany needed to be alone and she excused her self. As she walked back to the tree she saw Zeus. No, it was Jonathon.   
  
"You came," she said weeping.  
  
"He was a good friend to me. His heart might have turned evil, but his heart was pure. You saw it at the end when he sacrificed him self to save you and I am grateful to him. Now it is time to say good bye, but he will always be in our hearts. Princess I would like to say something to you."  
  
She came towards him and she stopped crying. She looked up into his beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Don't say a word Jonathon, guardian of the Sun."  
  
"You know now for sure. Are you angry I didn't tell you?"  
  
"I have been thinking about it, but it doesn't change who you are inside, but why is it you were a cat and now you are not?"  
  
"Will, a long time ago I made a mistake in going with a bunch of girls to this party. What I didn't know was that the party on the Moon had something that was forbidden. Queen Serenity had found out about the party and she had punished every one of us. The way to end the punishment was to find some one who loved you for who you were and had a pure heart. Your mother had found out about it and she offered to help me and she gave me to you. Serenity gave me the ability to talk, but I didn't want to scare you. I just liked to listen to you."  
  
"But you are still a cat."  
  
"My punishment hasn't ended yet. I don't know how to end it, but I will be a human at night and a cat during the day."  
  
"Maybe there is more to this than what you remember. Any how you know I like you a lot. Maybe we can work on this trust thing and our relationship. I care for you deeply and I know everything will work out. I care for you more than you know Zeus."  
  
Tiffany wiped her tears away and she put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. They came closer until their lips meant and they kissed. When they stopped kissing she hugged him. Then she noticed that Luna was behind the tree looking at them. She remembered something.   
  
Flashback 1-  
  
"Jonathon what's wrong? Do you need a hug?"  
  
"It would be nice. I had a bad day today."  
  
Irene went to hug him and she noticed a girl who was behind the tree watching them. Who is that girl she saw?  
  
Flashback 2-  
  
"Did you hear that Jonathon was dating? What was her name I don't remember, but he dumped her a few days ago? They fought too much. They had too many different opinions. They weren't good for each other any way," said Jason.  
  
"Did this girl have long hair with blue eyes?" Asked Irene.  
  
"Yeah, she did and I think she is from the Moon?"  
  
"The Moon?"  
  
"Yeah, they meant one day at a party that we went to. They got close and they started dating."  
  
"Where is Jonathon? I haven't seen him since two days ago."  
  
"He went to a party. Some girls invited him to go and I haven't seen him since."  
  
--------------------  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you're telling me everything?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"It makes a lot of sense now."  
  
"What's wrong Princess?"  
  
She let go of him and she walked away.  
  
  
  
"Nothing, Jonathon."  
  
"Yes, there is. You call me Zeus and suddenly you change."  
  
"Zeus, would never lie to me."  
  
"I'm not lying."  
  
"You have known about all my relationships and you know everything about me, but I know nothing of you. It makes sense why you can't stand Luna. She is your old girlfriend."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It isn't going to work. Good-bye."  
  
"Princess?"  
  
"I am sorry, but this is the end of Tiffany and Zeus. It can never be the same between us."  
  
"Don't do this. Luna means nothing to me."  
  
"It has nothing to do with Luna. You have brought this upon yourself. Lies! It won't happen. Jonathon and Irene can't be. It just can't!"  
  
"Can't be?"   
  
  
  
The End of Book One! 


End file.
